marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 2 1
| Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Renaissance | Synopsis1 = Reed Richards is the project lead on a space mission called the Excelsior. He has created a new Quantum drive with which the Excelsior will use to explore a stellar anomaly. Richards has chosen his old friend, Ben Grimm to pilot the Excelsior. The Excelsior project is co-sponsored by NASA and the Storm Foundation. Susan Storm is the head of the foundation, while her brother Johnny is the manager of a Storm-owned Las Vegas casino. S.H.I.E.L.D. discovers that the stellar anomaly may represent a threat to the planet. Agent Wyatt Wingfoot goes to Central City, California and tells Susan Storm that S.H.I.E.L.D. is taking over the Excelsior project. Susan is outraged that the government would so blatantly take control of a civilian project. Wingfoot and the Storms fly to Central City and meet with Reed and Ben. Wyatt requires Sue and Johnny because they alone can activate the launch sequence code for the rocket. But what they don't realize is that Wyatt is actually a rogue agent. He is not following S.H.I.E.L.D. protocols, but instead answers to a Latverian monarch named Doom. After getting what he needs from Sue and Johnny, Wyatt imprisons them inside of a cell. Ben learns that Wyatt's team are packing the Excelsior full of nukes with the intent of bombing the anomaly. Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny eventually escape from their cells and hop inside of the Excelsior prototype model. It too is outfitted with a quantum drive, but does not possess the same radiation shielding that the other rocket has. As Sue and Johnny are required to initiate the launch codes, they are forced to come along. The second rocket flies after the Excelsior, just as Wyatt's team launches its nuclear payload into the stellar anomaly. A large burst of cosmic radiation washes over both ships. The prototype is damaged and plummets back towards Earth. The crew escapes via their life capsules and land on a small island in the Mediterranean. They discover that the cosmic rays have mutated them giving all four fantastic powers. The quantum drive from the ship has managed to survive the explosion and has landed on the island. But it is damaged and threatens to go critical unless it is shut down. But the four weary astronauts have an even larger problem. An underground inhabitant called the Mole Man rises to the surface and steals the quantum drive. This story is continued next issue.... | Writer1_1 = Jim Lee | Writer1_2 = Brandon Choi | Penciler1_1 = Jim Lee | Inker1_1 = Scott Williams | Colourist1_1 = Joe Chiodo | Colourist1_2 = Martin Jimenez | Colourist1_3 = Wildstorm FX | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Letterer1_3 = Dave Lanphear | Editor1_1 = Mike Heisler | Editor1_2 = Jonathan Peterson | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** Items: * Quantum drive Vehicles: * The Excelsior | Notes = Continuity Notes * As becomes evidence in – this world is exists in a pocket universe created by Franklin Richards to save the lives of the Fantastic Four and the Avengers after they sacrificed their lives to stop Onslaught during . While the members of the Fantastic Four and Doctor Doom come from Earth-616, all the other characters in this story are creations of Franklin's imagination. * This entire story is a re-imagining of . * References to Ben Grimm being a pilot during the Gulf War should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Wyatt Wingfoot is really the Skrull known as Kl'rt as seen in , also revealed that issue is that the alien encountered in space is the Silver Surfer. * The carvings on the wall in the Mole Man's domain are in worship of Galactus, something that the Inhumans do, as seen in – . Publication Notes * Plot by Lee, script by Choi. * This issue shipped with two different variant covers distributed at a 1:1 ratio. * Behind the scenes appearance of the Heroes Reborn Silver Surfer. He is what exits from the stellar anomaly. He will not be fully seen until issue #5. | Trivia = | Recommended = * ''Avengers'' (Volume 2) * ''Captain America'' (Volume 2) * ''Fantastic Four'' (Volume 2) * ''Iron Man'' (Volume 2) * ''Onslaught Reborn'' | Links = }}